Rocking Chair
by Relel
Summary: Everyone's noticed the rocking chair on Ivy's porch right? Well I thought that I might do a fanfic on some of the Characters thought while they were sitting in that rocking chair. Review please! I love reviews and people who give them. Edward. Ivy. Noah.
1. Edward

**Okay so first village fanfic. don't be too cruel. Little notes:**

**'blahblahblahblahblah' = thoughts**

**"blahblahablhablahblh" = spoken words. enjoy**

* * *

I sit quietly in the rocking chair. I turn to the doctor. "Is it true what you are saying?" I asked, praying that it is not so. He says nothing and bows his head sadly. I turn back to the setting sun and massage my head. So long it has been going on. And for it to now turn into something this dreadful. It is my worst nightmare. "No. No. No no no no no! This is not right! This is not what we had hoped for! This is not what I had hoped for!" I bang my fists against the arms on the rocking chair.

"I am sorry Edward. It was all I could do to save the child! To ask for anything more would be to test the patience of God." Victor protests.

I slam my fists down harder onto the rocking chair. It surely will break from my wrath. "Leave me Victor, for I do not want to speak things that I do not mean."

The kind doctor nods his head and retreats from the porch. I cannot help but think, 'This is my punishment for the lies I have conceived against these people. This is the punishment for my sin. It is a hard thing to recognize, lies. It is even harder, when you are being lied to by those you are closest to.

I remove myself from the rocking chair. The only constant thing I have found in this world. I gently rub my hand against the old wood and brace myself to talk with my now blind daughter.

* * *

**So clearly, this is very short. This is in Edward's view from the rocking chair that is on their porch. It's always facinated me so I thought I'd do a Fanfic. I acctually have the last two chapter printed but I won't add on until I get at least three reviews. Tell me how I did. that means pressing the little green button down there and writing a few thing. Thank a lot. Love ya bunches! - Laynee**


	2. Noah

I sneak out of the house. Mom and Dad won't notice. They think I'm a good boy. Good good boy. Wrong. Mom and Dad are wrong. I'm not a good boy. Bad. That's what I am. A bad boy. Just like the Bad color. I never thought it was bad. I think it is very pretty. Pretty pretty pretty. That's why I gave it to Ivy. She should like it too. It's not bad. It's just pretty. I sneak out of the house. Cold cold cold. Cold is bad. Very bad. Not good. I don't like the cold. But I like the bad color. The bad color is beautiful. I think I'll go see if I can wake Ivy up. I want to play. Ivy always plays with me. Not like the other people. They think I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. I just see things differently. It's cold. I walk to her house. Her little house. I want a house. I want it to be big. Big big big big big. And Ivy. I want Ivy to be my wife. I like her. She's nice. She's sitting on the porch. She's talking with Lucius. I like Lucius. He plays with me too. But not like Ivy. Ivy Ivy Ivy. Beautiful Ivy. I think I'm going to trick them. I quietly creep onto the porch. Ivy's sitting next to Lucius. I don't like it. Only I sit that close to Ivy. I silently move the chair so that I'm looking at the moon. Ivy. Pretty Ivy. I want to marry Ivy. I hear Lucius get angry. Will he hit Ivy? No. Lucius doesn't hit. I hear Ivy talk. I listen. She has a pretty voice. It's calm and gentle. Not like the other people. They're always saying things slowly. I'm not stupid. I can hear them. I listen to Ivy. I hear her words. I stop. I think back. What did she say? I remember. I hear her words clearly. "When we are married, will you dance with me? I find dancing very agreeable." I feel happy. She wants to marry me. I turn to her with my mouth ready to speak. I stop. She's turned towards Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. He gets angrier. I don't listen. I am sad. I perk up. But he won't say yes. He said no to Kitty. They're related. He won't say yes. I turn back to watch them. I catch the last part of what he says "…. and yes…. I will dance with you on our wedding night." I stand quietly. I am sad. They will get married. Who will play with me now? I look at them one last time. They are kissing. Kissing kissing kissing. I want to kiss Ivy. But she won't want to kiss me. She wants to kiss Lucius. I hop off of her porch. I walk away. They don't hear me. I go back home. Mom and dad didn't notice. They think I'm a good boy. Wrong. I'm a bad boy. I look at the knife on the counter. I don't like Lucius.

* * *

**sadly i got no reviews. ;( but i wanted to finish this story so... This idea came from the scene with Lucius and Ivy on her porch. Did anyone else notice how at the end of the scene the rocking chair had moved? I thought that was pretty cool. Enjoy! And review!**


	3. Ivy

It cannot be happening. It cannot. I will not believe it. I refuse to believe it. But the colors tell me differently. It is the Bad Color. I never really believed that it was bad, for it is inside all of us is it not? It cannot be that bad. But it is. Oh, how it is so horrible. I hate the Bad Color. I love the Bad Color. I love sunshine, I love living… I love Lucius Hunt. Why, Noah? Why did you do that to him? I love him. I love him so much. Is that why you stabbed him? Because I loved him? Or did you stab him because he loves me? I will never know. For I cannot speak to you again. For I fear that I may do horrible things to you. I have already hit you. And you are stuck in the quiet room. I still do not think you have suffered enough.

I listen to myself. How horrid I have become. I rock faster. I slow down. I like this rocking chair. It calms me. I feel less hatred. I feel less worried. I turn my head so that the sun warms my cheeks. How I wish I could see the sun. I can see its color, though. It is gold. A beautiful gold. But not as beautiful as Lucius' color. I am brought back to that moment. He was so cold. So very cold. He was too quiet. But what scared me the most was his color. I couldn't see it. Not even a tiny sliver.

A hand brings me back to reality. My father's hand. A rough hand. I wait for him to speak. "He is gravely injured." I knew that already. "He may not make it through the night." I knew that too. "We do not have the medicines to heal him." Will you tell me the tings I have always known? Will you leave me here to wonder whether or not you are hiding something from me? Will you tell me that I should find another? It seems as though he reads my thoughts.

"I can't tell you anymore than that. Oh how I wish I could redo things…. You should change out of those clothes. They will bring back luck."

I stand from this rocking chair. "Will they Papa? Will they really bring bad luck? Because so far I have had no bad luck. And no Papa. I will not change. What if he dies Papa? What will I have of him that will be mine? How will I live Papa, if he is to die? Answer me this Papa." I turn. I walk off the porch. I am going to see Lucius. I feel people watch me as I walk with the Bad Color. It is not the Bad Color. It is HIS color.

* * *

**I'm not sure I like how this turned out. But oh, well. This is the last chapterin my mini-series. Review!**


End file.
